elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Abilene
|image = add an image! |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is not |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Abi, Abs, Riku-mun, "stupid background girl" if you're Sparky |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Femininininity! |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 22 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = That one |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English (fluently), Japanese (hahahaha), Spanish (no sé nada), French (...even less), Al Bhed (shut up it totally counts), Atlantean |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = United States (EST) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = A Crazy Thing Called Life |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Now I'm running for the light in the tunnel |Row 9 title = Character: |Row 9 info = Riku (by Abilene), Asuka Citèis }} TODAY'S RPER EXPOSE: The Elusive Abilene The Abilene is of a most auspicious sort, blending in with your normal everyday run-of-the-mill folk. Years of conditioning have made it so that the Abilene is not readily apparent in a crowd, but if you look close, you might be able to pick one out! You'll know the Abilene by her unnaturally red hair, her fondness for quirky earrings and fandom-related necklaces, and her penchant for overdramatic gestures and emphatic exclamations. Being of a rather ridiculous sort, she deals with the cold well but complains to no end about the heat, and has recently rediscovered a love of skirts/dresses paired with boots. Abilenes are also inherently drawn to fedoras and can even make them look good with jeans and zip-up hoodies. Abilenes are blind, and cannot see more than six inches in front of their faces. Weak Spot: Kingdom Hearts. Abi still cries at the ending, every time. Trivia *Abi is more flexible than you. Trufax. *Abi likes to edit her wiki page when she should be doing other things. Like catching up on tags. *Abi blanks out whenever she's writing these things. Possible Future Applications! *Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy *Sly Cooper, Sly Cooper trilogy *Tidus, Final Fantasy X (ONLY THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE OH GOD THE PLAYERCEST IT WOULD BE UNAVOIDABLE) *Asuka, Water's Folly/OC/idefk what to call him Advice at 3AM, starring Abilene *Abi (12:11:34 AM): lighters are like cheap whores. you can pick them up all over the place but they run out of drive pretty quick. :| ---- *Abi (12:21:45 AM): jinx is drunk. cyrus enters an elevator with him. jinx hits the button for every. single. floor. ---- *4:01:06 AM Abilene: There should be a duplicate day on the ship. ---- *3:03:11 AM Abi: COAT HANGER AND A LIGHTER. *3:05:14 AM Abi: Or you could always go for the flamethrower, but I kind of really really like the evil idea of heating up a coat hanger with a lighter XD;;; Filk Tiems with Abi ''An Unusually Common Occurrence 3:49:50 AM Froggy: cyrus + cliff + bees = bee a man? 3:51:15 AM Abilene: (bee a man) you must fly clear of the coursing river (bee a man) your stinger's gone so you must die too (bee a man) think of the strength of our lovely queen and the beehive is full, your death will make some roooooooooooooooooom (12:44:28 AM): If your girl is a Washington Heights dream Treat the kid to A Midsummer Night's Dream If she says that her clothes you are mussing What are clothes? Much Ado About Nussing If she says your behavior is heinous Kick her right in the Coriolanus Brush up your Shakespeare And they'll all kowtow! HEY NOW HEY NOW THAT ONE IS ACTUALLY A REAL SONG XDDDDD "BRUSH UP YOUR SHAKESPEARE" FROM THE MUSICAL KISS ME, KATE :Db 2:39:17 AM Abi: Nooooow this is the story all about how My life got flipped, turned upside down And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right down I'll tell ya how the Prince of the Nation got run right outta town - Iiiiiinnnnnn west parta Fire Nation born and raised In the palace was where I'd spent most of my days Hangin' out, trainin', firebendin' all hot Fightin' with my sister didn't take a lotta thought - When the generals said they didn't care much who died Prolly shoulda spent the war-time meeting outside I yelled and stepped out of line and without makin' a case My dad went and taught me a permanent lesson ON MY FACE! - So I whistled, found my uncle, and we left the next day Took a warship, I was ready for whatever's my way 'Cause until the war is over I can never go home So I guess 'round the world for some years I will roam - But we learned of a boy and though we'd thought he was dead He's up all flyin' around, blue arrow markin' his head And if I bring him back home, my place I'll finally take As Fire Nation's Prince Zuko, my honor I will re-make! Category:Current Category:Players